Child Problems
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: The epilogue to The Baby Story Shinichi is in biiiig crap. Actually his own crap
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am Back up with a new story, not surprising heh..heh...

Anyway I'd thought I'd take a short break from " The Baby Story" because for some reason it got deleted, but I will bring it back up soon I promise. So on...this little story is about poor Shinichi ( wicked smile)

Shinichi" (sweat drop) O...Oi.."

I do not own Detective Conan, it all belongs to Gosho Aoyoma. Enjoy and Don't Forget to review please!

-------DetectiveGirl2005

**Child Problems**

_Kudou...they are back_

_What?_

_No Time To Time To Explain, just prepare for the worst.._

_What Do You Mean The Worst?_

_Just Come Over To The Lab Immediately._

_**Tokyo City 5 pm**_

Conan's heart pounded inside his chest as he raced down the streets to get to Professor Agasa's Lab to meet with Haibara Ai.. His head repeating the words that were spoken to him earlier that day over the phone

_Kudou...they are back..._

_Prepare for the worst..._

_Come Over to the lab immediately_

Were they truly back? Was the Black Organization truly back out again to find them and finish them off? Were they going to once again try to find Minyano Shiho and finally put an end to her life? Just the thought of them made his blood boil, he wanted to so badly to bring them down and to finally return to Kudou Shinichi again. He wanted his family and friends out of danger and return to them so badly...to return to Ran finally. There were so many things unsaid not done. He never felt so...useless before, he grew more anxious and desperate to reveal them and their secrets, he wanted his life back so bad. Conan then shook his head and looked up to see Ai standing by the door in her small white lab coat and slippers already waiting for him when he got there, Ai then waved him in and Conan immediately followed. Ai calmly then sat in her computer chair and folded her hands on her chest as she gave Conan a sharp look.

" Whatever I am about to say, You must not be defiant and obey it or you and everyone around you will suffer."

Conan stared back at her with a serious, yet puzzled look then nodded his head in agreement.

Ai then nodded her head and turned to face her computer and began to explain.

Ai" I have been keeping track of the Black Organization and yes they are back and evidently they are really set out on finding me and killing me. To do this they are now tracking people down that are somehow linked to me in some way, there first option would be you Kudou Shinichi but since they think they killed you that's out of choice until you came back at the Teitan High School and solved that murder, they are having 2nd thoughts, but once you disappeared again and came back as Edogawa Conan boy detective solving cases of robberies and such they are coming for you. They think you are somehow linked to me and Kudou Shinichi."

Conan's eyes slowly widened as fear danced into his eyes

Ai" But...there is one thing we can do..to make sure they don't find us and our true identities..."

Ai then turned to face Conan again with a more stern look.

Ai" Kudou...You have to take aptx4689 again."

Conan's whole body turned to numb as shock grasped him, and all the blood drained out of his face, Conan opened his mouth, then shut it. He took a step back and clutched a table behind him so he wouldn't fall down from being so shocked he then regained himself as fury built up in him.

Conan" ARE YOU KIDDING ME HAIBARA! LOOK AT ME I'M ALREADY SHRUNKEN!"

Ai nodded her head then looked up at him with a calm cool stern look

Ai" I'm aware of that, and yes when you take it you will shrink again, but it will be only for a limited time 12 to 14 days before you return to your sub-normal form as Conan again...but they wont know it's you and Edogawa Conan will be hidden"

Ai then stepped forward to him taking a small red and white pill out of her coat pocket

Ai" it's this or you risk our lives and the people you care about around you.."

Conan who stared at the ground clenched his shut balling his small hands into fists then looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes and spoke in a low tone,

Conan" fine."

Ai smiled cooly and handed him the pill and watched him swallow it down

Ai" smart decision."

**_Detective Mouri Agency 3 hours later 8 pm_**

A tall teenage girl with purple-bluish eyes and long brown hair in a black sweater in blue slacks with a pink apron on and a ladle in her hand from cooking dinner picked up the phone and dialed a number as she sighed in irritation.

" Mou...Professor have you seen Conan-kun? He has been gone for hours and it's dinner time!"

Professor" Ah Ran-Chan! Good of you o call...I need you to come over to my Lab now...there's something important I need to discuss with you."

Ran" um...okay, I'll be right over!"

**click**

Professor Agasa sighed as he put the phone down

Professor" Oi...what have you gotten yourself into now Shinichi!..."

Ran quickly hanged up her apron and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and before running out the door she yelled at Kogoro who was busy drinking a can of beer and watching Yoko's live Concert on Tv.

Ran" Otousan! Dinner is on the stove! I will be back later!"

Kogoro just waved his hand at her not looking up from the tv as she ran out. As Ran sped down the streets her mind filled with thoughts of what Professor could possibly want to talk to her about that was so important

Ran" _Did Conan-kun do something bad?...Could something bad may have happened to Conan-kun...or...c...could it be Shinichi..."_

Ran shook her head as grueling thoughts came into her head and ran faster to get to the Lab..

**_Professor Agasa's House 8:30 pm._**

As Ran stepped into Professor Agasa's house she found no one around and the whole house dark and quiet.

Ran" Hellooooooo! Professor! I'm Here!"

When Ran got no reply her eyebrows burrowed together in confusion until a hand laid on her shoulder from behind her which surprised her greatly as she jumped and turned around in her karate stance when the person shouted in fear.

Professor" WAIT! RAN-CHAN IT'S ME!"

Ran dropped her hands from her karate pose and grabbed Professor Agasa's hands smiling at him nervously

Ran" I am so sorry Professor! I didn't know..."

Professor Agasa chuckled and nodded his head

Professor" No harm done! Come Come, let's talk shall we."

Ran then nodded following Professor Agasa to his living room and took a seat on his couch as he got her a cup of tea. When he came back he handed her the cup and sat down on the couch and let out a sigh, Ran looked at him raising her eyebrows as she sipped her tea.

Agasa" Um...where should I begin...Well, you don't have to worry about Conan-kun! He went to go um..visit with his parents for 2 weeks.."

Ran looked down to her tea sadly

Ran" Oh...without saying goodbye too..."

Agasa put on a sad smile

Agasa" n..no no..it was an urgent family crisis! but...since this was urgent they left someone here with me..."

Ran started to look up at Professor Agasa her eyebrows raising.

Ran" eh...do you mean Conan-Kun has a,.."

Agasa" yes, a little brother. Okay Ai bring him out"

Ai then walked out with a little baby who ofcourse looked exactly as Kudou Shinichi as a baby. Actually it is him as a baby only...

_**3 hours ealrier**_

" **_Ah...AH...AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_Ai" Well it looks like it was succesful."_**

_**Ai then crouched on her knees to see the young infant standing that was looking shocked at his tiny hands, Ai then chuckled.**_

**_Ai" you know it's not normal for babies to talk at this age or stand up"_**

_**Baby Shinichi then glared at Ai and snapped back at her in his now tiny voice**_

**_Babay Shinichi" Can It."_**

**_Ai" You know your guoing to have to act like a baby around Mouri-chan, you cant talk at all, all you can do is babble."_**

**_Baby Shinichi's eyes widened then he slapped his forehead and let out a groan_**

**_Baby Shinichi" Oh...no...I forgot all about this with Ran!"_**

_**Ai again started to laugh as Baby Shinichi began to death glare her.**_

Ran let out a gasp at the baby in blue pajamas with footies wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket and ran over to Ai who was smiling up at her and handed the baby to her. Ran gladly accepted the baby and looked at him gazingly

Ran" H..He is so ADORABLE!"

Ran then cuddled the baby as Baby Shinichi's little cheeks glowed red as he was pressed against her chest. Ran then held up the baby to her and smiled softly at him."

Ran" Oh Professor! He is so cute! He looks exactly like Shinichi in his baby pictures!"

Baby Shinichi" _pictures? Who gave you pi...Okasaan...damn her"_

Baby Shinichi clenched his teeth togther as Ran giggled and then cradled him and smiled at Professor Agasa

Ran" What's his name?"

Baby Shinichi turned his head as he glared at Professor Agasa

Baby Shinichi"_ Oi! Think of Something!"_

Agasa" Well...um..his name? Oh his name is Shoji-kun!"

Baby Shinichi's eyes narrowed

Baby Shinichi" _Oh what th..."_

Ran then squeeezed " Shoji" and smiled down at him.

Ran" Sooooo adorable!"

Agasa" Oh...Ran-chan..could I ask you watch him for me for 2 weeks?"

Ran blinked then smiled down at Shoji

Ran" I'll have to ask my Otousan!"

Agasa started to laugh nervously

Agasa" Okay great!"

Ai smiled as she watched as Ran and Shoji left

Ai" _Just for 2 weeks Kudou...then we can get you to Edogawa Conan again and maybe finally Kudou Shinichi..."_

_**Tokoyo City Streets 9:30 pm**_

Ran" gee, I never thought I would be bringing a baby home with me!"

Baby Shinichi " Shoji" looked up at Ran and cooed

Shoji" _geez..all I can do is babble like an idiot..."_

Ran giggled and looked down at him smiling as red spreaded onto her cheeks

Ran" Someday...I hope I have a baby with Shinichi too! A cute baby just like you!"

Shoji's little face glowed apple red after she said that

Shoji" _I get told..everything..."_

Ran let out another laugh and smiled down at Shinju

Ran" Good for me Babies cant talk!"

Shoji looked up at Ran smiling innocently

Shoji" _Ha...if only you knew"_

Ran then stopped infront of the Agency smiling down at the baby

Ran" Well here we are! This is where you are going to be for the next 2 weeks!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes and let out a small sigh

Shoji" _going to be utter hell for 2 weeks..."_

_**Inside The Detective Mouri Agency**_

Ran" Otousan I'm Home!"

Kogoro who was watching tv and drinking a beer looked up at Ran

Kogoro" Oi! Ran where is d..."

Kogoro stopped when he saw the tiny baby in her arms and then narrowed his eyes pointing at the baby

Kogoro" What...is that..."

Ran then smiled brightly as she hugged the baby as the baby's eyes widened again his cheeks glowing with a faint of pink

Shoji" _lots..of the hugging.."_

Ran" He is Conan-kun's little brother Shoji-kun! Conan-kun left with his parents for 2 weeks and they left poor little Shoji-kun with Professor Agasa and he doesn't know how to take care of babies plus he already has Ai-chan so..please Otousan! Only 2 weeks!"

Kogoro slapped his forehead and put his hand under his chin and glared at Shoji cooing

Kogoro" I better not be woken by him. You have to watch him, and **YOU** have to change his diapers."

Ran smiled brightly nodding her head

Ran" Understood!"

Shoji" _And it begins..."_

**End Of Chapter One**

(wicked smile) hehehehe...dont forget to review because I have much in store for poor Shinichi ( evil cackle)

DetectiveGirl2005


	2. Mission Impossible Go Potty

Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait, I appreciate all of my good reviewers!

**Ske-** Trust me...I will not let this story go to Crap

**immature and innocent-** I am glad you liked it! Here's your next chapter!

**Hrtofdrkns -** Shinichi really is actually 17 the same age as Ran and thanks for that picture but I already know what baby shinichi looks like I even have the movie, which is what mostly inspired me to write this story lol

**Juliechan -** Heh...Heh...( wicked smile)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, here is the next chapter, I do not own Detective Conan

it all belongs to Gosho Aoyoma,

please keep up the reviewing and I hope you enjoy!

**Child Problems**

The shruken Shinichi to a infant form fidgeted in Ran's arms as she cradled him sitting on her bed, Ran then let out a giggle as she finally was able to make him be still.

Ran" Stop squirming you!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes as he was laid across her lap, with his little bottom stuck up in the air

Shoji" _god...this is so awkward..."_

Ran smiled sweetly as she lifted up Shoji and got under her covers in her bed and held Shoji in her arms and then brushed her fingers across Shoji's little cheeks as they brightened pink

Ran" You'll be sleeping with me from now on!"

Shoji's eyes widened

Shoji" _Huuuuuuuuh!"_

Shoji's little cheeks glowed a darker pink as he began to ponder on this

Shoji" _sleeping...next to you...for 2 weeks!"_

Ran then smiled bigger and lifted him up to her face and brushed her nose against his little nose

Ran" Who's a cutie-wootie!"

Shoji's eyes widened more as the pink on his little cheeks now turned red

Shoji" _faces...so close.."_

Ran then giggled at the wide eyed blushing baby

Ran" Awwwwww! So Kawaii!"

Shojimentally grinned at that

Shoji" _I know I am."_

Ran then kissed Shoji softly on the forehead and tucked him under her arms and turned off her bedside light and whispered

" Goodnight Shoji-kun!"

and then drifted into sleep, as poor little Shoji laid tucked under her arms his eyes wider then ever as his face burned red, leaving him dumbfounded

Shoji"_ whaaa..."_

**Next Morning**

Shoji looked left to right as he stood outside Ran's bedroom in the hall after he finally wriggled out of Ran's arms. Shoji narrowed his eyes and picked at the back of his jammies.

Shoji" Dammint!...this diaper is killing me!"

Shoji looked left and right once more to make sure no one was awake and roaming then did a little flip to get to the restroom on the other side of the hall.

Shoji" geez...to do all this to just to go to the restroom."

Shoji then waddled to the huge toilet compared to him and unfastned his jammies and had to climb up on the toilet.

Shoji" Geez...all this to go to the restroom! I thought I had it hard as Conan! Now to finally..."

" SHOJI!"

**KERSPLASH!**

Ran gasped as she ran over to the baby Shinichi who fell in the toilet who was now looking furiously angry as he held onto the edges inside the toilet. Ran then sighed in relief and picked up Shoji out of the toilet and shook her head.

Ran" mou...bad Shoji-kun...you cant swim in the toilet!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes

Shoji" _I wasnt...I was gunna use the restroom thank you very much_..."

Ran then giggled and smiled at his presence, drenched and his diaper bigger then ever from asboring the water in the toilet.

Ran" Guess what time it is Mister!"

Shoji's eyes widened as he looked up at Ran smiling

Shoji" _no...no..GOD NO!""_

Ran" Bath Time!"

Shoji's little eyebrows twitched as red spread onto his cheeks

Shoji" Ahhhhh! Ah! Ah! _no! no! what must I say? _Gooo! Goo Goo!"

Ran chuckled as she took Shoji out of his diaper and put him in the tub and turned on the water

Ran" What are you trying to tell me? Your so cute!"

Shoji mentally let out a groan

Shoji" _what's the point..."_

Ran smiled brightly as she began lathering up his hair

Ran" Bath time is fun Shoji-kun!"

Little Shoji looked down blushing furiously

Shoji" _n..no it isnt..."_

Ran then lathered up some soap in her hands until it turned into bubbles and blew them onto Shoji until one landed right on his nose making him cross his eyes looking at it, making Ran bust out laughing.

Ran" How Kawaii!"

Ran then giggled blowing some more bubbles at Shoji, as he glared at the bubbles floating around him. He then tried swiping one away but missed making Ran laugh more which made him grew more irriated when he then jumped up and flopped down on all the bubbles growling making water go everywhere and drenching Ran in her clothes.

Ran" Shoji!"

Shoji then looked up at Ran smiling innocently

Shoji" _eh...oops?.."_

Ran then giggled and swiped some water on him. Shoji let out a baby laugh and splashed more water on her until there was a huge water fight making Kogoro come running in

Kogoro" WHAT THE HE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOWHAOOAAAAAA!

**BAM**

Kogoro had slipped on the slippery wet floor and busted his butt. Ran gasped as Shoji stared in enjoyment and let out a baby laugh and clapped his hands

Shoji" Boom! Boom! _ha ha you busted your ass!"_

Ran then squealed in excitement

Ran" Otousan! Otousan! Did you hear that! He said Boom!"

Kogoro sat up and narrowed his eyes

Kogoro" woop-de-freakin..."

" Boom!"

Kogoro" ALRIGHT ALREADY KID!"

Ran busted out into laughter as Shoji smiled widely

Shoji" _heh..heh..sorry old man, couldnt help myself."_

**end**

**Hope you enjoyed, dont forget to review! Until next time byez**

**----DetectiveGirl2005**

**(p.s.-I should have another chapter up later this month)**


	3. Diapers And Shopping we go!

( spins around and falls down) wooooo, so many reviews! Thanks everyone!

Because now I have ( drum roll) chapter 3 for ya!

( wicked smile) he he he

Shinichi" ( death glare) trust me...me..and you..are going to have a looong talk.

( wicked smile) heh heh heh...

I do not own Detective Conan it all belongs to Gosho Aoyoma

Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review please!

" Say Ahhhhhh!"

Baby Shinichi sighed as he sat in his little chair with a bib on and opened his mouth as Ran put a spoonful of little chunks of carrots and peas into his mouth. Ran smiled at him brightly as he just sat there with his eyes narrowed

Ran" you are going to grow up to be a big strong boy!"

Shoji" _must..get real food...no more baby food..must have meat..."_

After Ran finished feeding little Shoji she picked him up and started heading to her room

Ran" alright mister let's see if you made a poopie before we head out to the mall!"

Shoji's eyes that were narrowed, dramtacially widened when she said that

Shoji" _whoa..whoa..whoa..POOPIE! does that mean..."_

Ran then placed him on her bed and grabbed a diaper out of a tote bag beside her and smiled down at him as she unfastned his little jammies

Ran" Time For A Diaper Change!"

Shoji" _CRAP, NO WAY, NO WAY AM I GUNNA LET HER SEE ME REVEALED! I MUST MAKE A RUN FOR IT"_

Shoji then rolled over on his belly and then immediatly got on his hands and knees and started crawlingly rapidly away as Ran just stood there giggling at him and then lifted him back onto his back where she could change him

Ran" I dont think so mister!"

Shoji" _damn...if I only had some power footies like my power kicking shoes as Conan...I am so vulnerable like this!"_

Shoji eyes widened as the size of melons and his face going as red as a tomatoe as Ran took off his diaper and raised her eyebrows.

Ran" wow..no poop! Maybe Later you will!"

Shoji" _duh..I use the restroom..._"

Ran then put a new diaper on him and put him back in his jammies and put him in her baby carrier that was fastened to her chest and started heading out to the mall, as Shoji on the way still had a bright red face

Shoji" _ geez...what a day..."_

**Beika Central Mall**

Ran looked down at her list of things to get when looked down at Shoji smiling

Ran" Okay! Today we are going to get you some more jammies, some more diapers and baby bottles! We get to go shopping for Shoji-kun!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes

Shoji" _oh happy day..."_

As Ran was about to head into a store, a teenage girl with short brownish blonde hair, in a red tank top and a red mini skirt in sandals screamed out her name running up to her

" RAN-CHAN!"

Ran" Sonoko-Chan?"

Shoji's eyes widened when he snapped his head up

Shoji" _Oh for the love of..."_

Ran smiled at Sonoko when she finally got to her, when Sonoko was about to say something she stopped when the little baby who looked exactly like Shinichi as a baby caught her eye, she then looked at Ran, then at the baby, then at Ran again her eyes widening

Sonoko" Ran...Dont tell me you and Kudou-Kun..."

Ran's face burned red as she shouted at Sonoko

Ran" NO! Geez...I am just watching Shoji-kun, Conan-kun's little brother for 2 weeks while he is away with his parents for a family emergency."

Sonoko raised her eyebrows at the baby who had an irraited look on his face.

Sonoko" He's Cute!"

Ran smiled brightly as she looked down at Shoji

Ran" isnt he! Say Hi Shoji-kun! Say Hiiiiiiii!"

Shoji-kun narrowed his eyes at Sonoko and lifted his little hand to Sonoko's face making his hand into look like a gun

Shoji" Boom..."

Sonoko blinked then narrowed her eyes at Shoji her mouth twitching

Sonoko" yes...adorable..."

Ran then smiled nervously at Sonoko

Ran" I'm sorry, he really isn't like this!"

Sonoko waved her hand at Ran, laughing

Sonoko" Don't worry about it!..."

Sonoko then grinned at Shoji grabbing one of his little cheeks squeezing it making Shoji death glare her

Shoji" _your touching my face..."_

Sonoko" Your just a real chip off the old block of Kudou-kun huh!"

Ran's cheeks again started burning red

Ran" SONOKO!"

As Sonoko sneered at Ran blushing furiously while she was still squeezing Shoji's little cheek...

**CHOMP**

Sonoko" KIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sonoko grabbed her finger in pain after Shoji had bit it and was now grinning proudly at her and let out a baby giggle while Ran gasped.

Ran" Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry Sonoko-Chan!""

Sonoko still holding onto her finger death glared the giggling baby

Sonoko" He's an evil lil' brat..."

Shoji" _as you are too"_

Sonoko then smiled at Ran and waved as she started heading off

Sonoko" I'll call you later Ran-chan!"

Sonoko then stopped and glared at Shoji pointing her index finger at him

Sonoko" and as for you...I would just watch yourslf twerp..because you definitely haven't seen the last of me.."

Shoji glared back at her as she left

Shoji " _oooooooo..I'm shaking in my lil' booties!"_

After Sonoko left Ran looked down at Shoji scornfully

Ran" mou...that was very naughty how you acted to Sonoko-chan!"

Shoji mentally sneered

Shoji" _I'm a naughty boy I am"_

Shoji then looked back up at Ran and let out a baby giggle making Ran fall head over heels for his cutness

Ran" but I could never ever be so mad at my cutie wootie!"

Shoji mentally grinned

Shoji" _I may do have an advantage like this actually...the power of cutness..heh...heh.."_

**END**

**Next Chapter BabySitter Call**

**---------DetectiveGirl2005**

**dont forget to review!**


	4. Baby Sitter Nightmare Part 1

Hello everyone!

I am back with yet another chapter!

**ske---** ( looks side to side, grins) maybe...jks.

thankyou all my reviewers and I hope I get more reiews after this story till then enjoy!

I do not own Detective Conan, I just like messing with Shinichi ( evil cackle)

Shinichi" OI OI OI!"

**NIGHTMARE BABYSITTING...The Begeining Of Insanity**

" ehm...Hattorri..."

It was 5 am in the morning when no one was awake except for a little baby that sat on the Detective Agency Desk, blushing in embarrassment as he called...

" KUDOU!"

" y..yeah..."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME THIS EARLY! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE!"

Shoji looked side to side to make sure no one was up and walking around then spoke into the phone his voice growing with irritation and his cheeks growing more red

" well...let's just say I got into some more trouble..."

" OI OI!"

Shoji sighed and mumbled under his breathe as he looked around again

" I better make this quick before someone wakes up seeing me talking on the phone...Hattorri I need you to come down to Tokyo because we need to invetigate some things."

" Alright...I'll come down as soon as I can.."

Shoji paused for a moment

" and Hattorri..."

" yeah?"

" Whatever happens...or whatever you see...do not get dramatic.."

" OI WHAT DO YOU MEAN DR..."

**click**

Shoji sighed as he hung up the phone and narrowed his eyes as he hopped down from the desk and started heading back to Ran's bedroom

Shoji" this ought to be good..."

-------------------------------------

**3 p.m. At The Detective Mouri Agency**

Shoji sighed in boredom as put his little hand under his chin as he sat on the couch and watched a children's program as Ran was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

" Come on everybody count with me!"

Shoji's eye brows twitched as he saw the little puppets on the tv dance around and sing and laugh and began to count

" Come on you can too! Count! Count! Count with me!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes as he crawled over to the tv remote and switched the tv off

" drop dead..."

" Shoji-kun..."

Shoji surprised by the sudden voice behind him almost fell off the couch when Ran caught him just in the knick of time. Ran giggled at his surprised face and smiled sadly at him, Shoji noticed this and cocked his side to the side and cooed softly

Ran " ohhhhh! I have some bad news my little guy..."

Shoji " _eh?..."_

Ran let out a soft little sigh as she plotted herself on the couch and put Shoji in her lap as she began running her fingers thru his hair.

Ran " well...Kazuah-Chan invited me out to go to this One-Night Concert in Osaka and well...I guess your going to have to have a babysitter because Otousan wont be here tonight...and the only person I could find available was...

**SLAM**

" Hellllllllllloooooooo! I'm BACK!"

One of Shoji's eyes twitched as the other one was as wide as could be the pupil dilating his mouth dropping

Shoji "_ god no..."_

Sonoko stood with her hands on her hips standing at the door where she slammed it open with a large grin on her face.

Sonoko " Told you I'd be back twerp"

Shoji looked up at Ran with a pathetic face then looked back at Sonoko grinning at him then put his little hands over his eyes.

Shoji "_why...why did she have to be right this time?...why wont she leave me be ?"_

Ran stood up smiling nervously putting Shoji on her hip

Ran " Shoji-kun ,...Sonoko-chan is going to babysit you tonight while Kazuah-chan and I go out, I promise it wont be long and then me and you will be together again!"

Shoji with his hands still on his face mentally groaned

Shoji " _why isn't that making me feel any better?...a whole night with...with...that..."_

As Sonoko sneered at the poor little baby clinging to Ran as she handed him over, a dark tan teenager boypoked his head through the door looking around with a teenage girl in a pony tail narrowing her eyes right behind him

" AHOU! DO NOT POKE YOUR HEAD INTO OTHER'S PEOPLES DOORS! IT'S RUDE!"

" YOUR THE AHOU! I KNOW THEM...Oh hello Mouri-chan! Eh...Is the little kid here?"

Ran smiled at Heiji sadly and shook her head

Ran " no...he had to go on a family emergency but he did leave his little brother Shoji-kun, with me for 2 weeks!"

Ran the held up Shoji-kun smiling brightly, as little Shoji looked the other way his eyes narrowing , Kazuah squealed as she went up to Ran and held Shoji

Kazuah " KAWAII! Look Heiji! Isn't he so cute!"

Heiji stood in the door way with his eyes widening and his eyebrows twitching as his mouth hung open

Heiji " Oi...n..no way..."

Kazuah narrowed her eyes at Heiji

Kazuah" thats rude! What is with that look of yours!"

Heiji with his eyes still widened lifted his finger and pointed to Shoji as his mouth twitched

Heiji " h...he's a baby..."

Kazuah rolled her eyes as Shoji in her arms lifted a small finger to his mouth signaling him to be quiet

Shoji "_baka! I told you not to be dramatic when you saw me!"_

Kazuah_" _No Duh Great Detective."

Heiji saw Shoji signaling him to cool it and when he did he walked over to Kazuah smiling and snatched Shoji out of her arms and went to the other side of the house

Kazuah " Hey!"

Heiji turned around to Kazuah and smiled nervously

Heiji" Dont worry I'll give him back! I just wanna talk to the liitle guy!"

As soon as Heiji made sure the girls were all talking to each other and not paying attention to them, he immediately shot a glare down to Shoji smiling nervously up at him

Heiji " You have got to be kidding me..."

Shoji " Nope...it's me...for 2 weeks before I can at least go back to being Conan."

Heiji" Geez...and you have to be like this...how has it been?"

Shoji let out a sigh and shrugged

Shoji " it has it's advantages I get fed my meals, I get bathed, I get my diaper ch.."

" PFFFFFFFT..."

Shoji raised his eyebrow when he looked up at Heiji looking down trying to make him not see he was laughing

Shoji " oh .. and this is funny how?"

Heiji looked up and grinned at him evilly

Heiji " Your just having the time of your life aren't ya Kudou?...I mean bathing but diaper changing? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Shoji narrowed his eyes and looked the other way blushing from embarrassment

Shoji " I tried using the toilet once...but I fell in..."

That just made matters worse, since Heiji howled with laughter after he said that

Heiji" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Shoji just death glared Heiji holding his stomach from laughing

Shoji" Oh ha ha...your just jealous cause Toyama-Chan isn't doing this for you"

Heiji's laughing quickly stopped after Shoji mentioned Kazuah into this, Heiji quickly stoodup and glared at Shoji, his dark cheeks showing red

Heiji" NANI! I WOULD NEVER THINK OF SUCH OF THING!"

Shoji just sat there grinning his eye brows raising

Shoji" heh heh ..liar."

Heiji" why you little ass..."

Heiji's cheeks had a more bright red look to it as he gave little Shoji such a glaring asShoji just looked up andsneered at him and right whenHeiji was on the verge to strangle him..

" Heiji!"

Heiji quickly froze when he slowly turned around to see Kazuah glaring at him with her hands on her hips with Ran right beside her and Sonoko raising her eyebrow at him.

Kazuah" What are you doing?..."

Heiji quickly stood up straight laughing nervously

Heiji" Oh..I..I..was.."

Heiji then glanced at Shoji sneering at him, his cheeks burning furiously on what he was about to do and quickly picked Shoji up and started snuggling him, Shoji's eye widening the size of melons his eyebrows twitching

Heiji" Your just a eh.. adorable little guy arent ya!"

Shoji" _WHAT THE HELL?"_

Heiji" _oh god what am I doing..."_

The girls dropped their arms to their sides as they stared at Heiji with shock as they watched him snuggle Shoji. Ran then quietly whispered to Kazuah as she watched this shocking moment

Ran" I never knew Hattori-kun liked children..."

Kazuah just nodded her head dumbly

Kazuah" neither...did..I..."

-------------------------------------------

**Later that day...**

Ran grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door with Heiji and Kazuah when she froze putting her finger to her chin

Kazuah" what's the matter Ran-chan?"

Ran" I forgot something!"

Ran then rushed over to Shoji with an irrated look on the couch and kissed him on the cheek andsmiled as his little cheeks turned to a rosy color and the irrated look changed into adaze look

Ran" bye bye Shoji-kun! Be good for Sonoko-chan!"

As Ran walked out the door Heiji sneered and then gave a wink to Shoji with his rosy cheeks

Heiji" that's right! You be a good boy."

After everyone left Sonoko closed the door and gave Shoji a wicked smile as Shojistared back ather with ahorrified look

Sonoko" It's just you and me now twerp..."

Shoji just let out a gulp and started to sweat

Shoji" _Why do I feel like this is going to be a long long loooong night?..."_

_**To Be Continued...dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun**_

_**Next Chap---Insanity Delima**_

_**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA **_

_**just wait and see what happens to our little baby in the next chapter! ( squeezes shoji in arms)**_

**_Shoji" ( trying to escape) SOMEONE ANYONE GET HELP GET HE..MPPPPPPPPPHHH! MPHHHHHH!"_**

**_DetectiveGirl2005" ( eyes narrow, slaps hand over Shoji's mouth) SHADDUP!...anyway..."_**

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**---------DetectiveGirl2005**_


	5. Baby Sitting Nightmare Part 2

( wide eyes) so many reviews.. ( spins around and picks up Shoji)

"LOOOK! Soo many reviews!"

Shoji" ( eyes narrow) put me down..."

Thankyou my reviewers! I have added the next chapter for all my fans of Child Problems ( throws confetti)

Shoji" ( swipes confetti away)...jeez..."

I do not own Detective Conan it all belongs to Gosho Aoyoma

Hope you enjoy the next story!

And please dont forget to review!

**BabySitting NightMare Chapter 2----Insanity Delima**

" WILL YOU PLEASE COME OUT FROM UNDER THE BED NOW!"

" WAAA!"

Sonoko gritted her teeth together as Shoji hid under Ran's bed after she shortly told him he was going to have a bath after Ran and everyone left..

_Sonoko clasped her hands togther and smiled at the terrified Shoji on the couch_

_Sonoko" okay twerp! First things fisrt, Ran-chan told me to give you a bath then fe...HEY! COME BACK HERE!"_

_Shoji had jumped off the couch and dove into a crawling mania heading to Ran's room right after she said that, his eyes wide with horror_

_Shoji" **hell no! Never! I REFUSE THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**_

Sonoko started to grow irraited with Shoji that refused to come out from under the bed and soon started reaching her hands under to see if she could fish him out

Sonoko" Come Here!"

Shoji just scooted away from her hand under the bed grinning from her growing irritation and slapped her hand with his tiny hand

Shoji" _ha ha ha."_

Sonoko clenched her fist and let out and annoyed yell and then stood up and huffed

Sonoko" FINE! Have it your way!"

As soon as Shoji heard her footsteps leave the room, he went totally quiet and peeked his head out of under the bed a little

Shoji" _is..is she gone?..._."

Before poor little Shoji knew it Sonoko swooped down from on top of Ran's bed and grabbed him out from under the bed before he could blink an eye

Sonoko" GOTCHA!"

Sonoko stood with a proud grin on her face as Shoji squirmed and struggled in her arms

Shoji" _DAMN! I was ambushed!"_

Sonoko then held Shoji up to her face grinning at him

Sonoko" Bath time twerp."

Shoji just glared back at her then spit into her face,

Shoji" _take that."_

Sonoko's eye brows twitched as she death glared him as the spit dripped down her forehead

Sonoko" Me...and you..are going to have some troubles tonight arent we?..."

Shoji" _bring it on..."_

Sonoko then held Shoji by the back of his diaper and carried him into the bathroom as he dangled upside down, she then took off his clothes and diaper as she fought back with him swatting his little hands at her with his red face, she then finally was able to succesfully put him in the tub...

Sonoko" GEEZ! HOW DOES RAN-CHAN PUT UP WITH THIS?"

Shoji just narrowed his eyes as he sat in the tub as Sonoko lathered his hair mumbling under her breathe

Shoji" _first off...I just plain dont like you..."_

Sonoko then finished giving him his bath, god help Shoji...and then dried him off with a towel and put on his new diaper and was about to put him in some new jammies when..

Sonoko" Great...where are your jammies!"

Shoji just sat there looking at Sonoko with an irratied look

Shoji" _like I know...your the one that's suppose to take care of me..."_

Sonoko just let out a groan and took Shoji into Ran's room and sat him on her bed as she went through Ran's closet

Shoji" _O..OI!"_

Sonoko" geez..Ran-chan has like no clothes! Me and her have some serious shopping to do when she gets back!"

Shoji just glared at Sonoko rummaging through her closet tossing some things out so she could look more

Shoji" _It's like she has no freaking _clue_ of personal space..."_

While Sonoko continued to look and toss out things she tossed out a small red book that hit Shoji smack dab in the face causing Shoji to yelp out in pain and Sonoko to turn around and raise her eyebrows at him

Sonoko" um...oops..sorry..?"

Shoji just death glared her as he rubbed his red nose and picked up the red book that laid infront of him

Shoji" _ your gunna be sorry..."_

Shoji then took his mind off on the many different ways of killing Sonoko without no one knowing how because he has seen so many murder cases and thought he could get an idea from one of them but then decided to put his mind on the red book that he held in his hands that said in small black letters

**Ran's Diary**

Shoji's eyes widened and his eyebrows raising in curiosity

Shoji" _Ran's diary huh?..."_

Shoji then quickly looked side to side to make sure no one saw what he was about to do, he then quickly stuffed Ran's diary in his diaper

Shoji" _ this is for me to read later.."_

Sonoko then turned to him smiling holding up a pink laced shirt, Shoji's eyees widening

Sonoko" this is all I could find for you as jammies..."

Shoji" **_LIAR!"_**

Shoji's eye brows twitched rapidly as his eyes widened in horror as she slipped it on him and it looked like a large pink laced dress on him, or...jammies. Sonoko took a step back and looked Shoji over and felt a evil smile come onto her face, as he death glared her

Sonoko" you actually look very cute like this chibi-chan!"

Shoji" _your **pushing** it with the name..."_

Sonoko then grinned wickedly when she saw a disposable camera sitting on Ran's desk and fiddled her fingers together when she glanced back at Shoji on Ran's bed glaring at her. Sonoko then walked over to Ran's desk Shoji eyeing her at all times then she turned to him smiling evily, her eyes glistening

Sonoko" you know chibi-chan...I think we should take a photo so we can remember this kawaii moment for years and years to come"

Right there...was the boiling point for Shoji. Shoji then snapped up on Ran's bed and pointed his index finger at Sonoko

Shoji" DROP THAT CAMERA! YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR NOW!"

Shoji realizing what he had just done slapped his hand over his mouth and mentally kicked himself

Shoji" _Shit._.."

**crack**

Sonoko from shock broke the camera by dropping it on the ground and stood frozen infront of Shoji as she stared at him with wide eyes her pupils dialting as her mouth hung open

" oh... my... gawd..."

Shoji" n...n.."

Sonoko then pointed a shaky finger at him as her mouth twitched

Sonoko" y...you...talked..."

Shoji started to sweat as fear crossed on his face as he took a step back on Ran's bed

Shoji" eh..eh...eh.."

Sonoko" OH MY GAWD YOU TALKED!"

Shoji" _ crap...gotta think fast! gotta think fast!"_

Sonoko then took a step foward to Shoji as she eyed him as Shoji took a couple more steps back as he looked at her with fear, then Sonoko let out a huge gasp making Shoji gulp

Sonoko" w...wait..a...are you...are you..."

Shoji" _CRAP! I'm busted!"_

Sonoko then pointed her index finger at him her eyes wide with shock

Sonoko" ARE YOU A TALKING BABY!"

Shoji blinked at Sonoko and then almost fell face flat when he soon got an idea, he then closed his eyes and smiled and grabbed ahold of Sonoko's shoulders then opened his eyes looking at Sonoko with a serious expression

Shoji" Yes Sonoko...I am a talking baby. Because this is all just one big crazy dream.."

Sonoko blinked at Shoji then put a hand to her chest and let out a huge sigh of relief

Sonoko" PHEW! I knew this was too crazy to be re...wait a minute..."

Sonoko then raised her eyebrow as she pinched herself on the arm and let out a yelp her eyes widening then wipped her head back to Shoji as he was taking a few steps back from her his eyes showing fear, Sonoko then lunged at Shoji and grabbed him and pinched his cheeks making him let out a yelp in pain

Sonoko" THIS ISN'T A DREAM! THIS IS REAL!"

Shoji" _you didn't have to pinch me to make sure it was real..."_

Sonoko then stood up and slapped her hand over her mouth and let out a huge gasp then uncovered her hand

Sonoko" I knew it...I knew I have you seen you before...I remember the pictures...OH MY GAWD YOUR KUDOU-KUN!"

Shoji's eyes showed pure horror as he backed up against the backboard of Ran's bed

Shoji" _ SHIT!...wait...pictures?...OKASAAN SHOWED THEM TO YOU TOO! DAMN HER!"_

Sonoko then walked over to Shoji who stared at her nervously, Sonoko then put her hands behind her back like a teacher about to discipline the student as she stood infront of him

Sonoko" so...this is where you have been all this time making Ran-chan worried sick and not letting her get a new boyfriend...her husband is a baby..so...how did this happen Kudou-Kun?... Go On...you better have a good explantion."

Shoji then blinked and plopped down on Ran's bed and cocked his head to the side and let out a coo

Sonoko blinked at Shoji then glared at him

Sonoko" Ohhhhhhhhhh no you don't! Nice try Kudou-kun! Now speak!"

Shoji" goo?"

Sonoko" NO!"

Shoji" goo?"

Sonoko" NO!"

Shoji" goo?"

Sonoko" NO!"

Shoji" no?"

Sonoko" NO!... wait YES!"

Shoji" goo?"

Sonoko threw her arms up in the air dramatically

Sonoko" UGH! THIS IS SO LIKE YOU! JUST YOU WA.."

" Hellloooo! I'm back!"

Sonoko and Shoji froze when they heard Ran walk in and set her purse down, Sonoko slowly turned around to Shoji grinning in satisfaction as she saw terror in Shoji's eyes

Sonoko" OH RAN-CHAN! WE ARE IN HERE!"

Shoji" _oh crap..."_

Ran then poked her head through her room and then walked in smiling at Sonoko with a proud grin on her face and Shoji with his innocent face sitiing on her bed

Ran" Hey you two! How was tonight?"

Sonoko " Ran-chan...we need to talk..."

Ran blinked as Sonoko walked over and grabbed her shoulders

Ran" eh?"

Sonoko then looked at Ran seriously making Ran become worried

Sonoko" Ran-chan...whatever I am about to say...you must not freak..."

Ran" What happened?..."

Sonoko inhaled a deep breathe then spoke out

Sonoko" Kudou-kun is Shoji.."

" PFFFFFF..."

Sonoko looked at Ran who was holding back laughter, Sonoko then took her hands off Ran's s shoulders and looked at her questioning

Sonoko" Ran-chan?..."

Ran shook her head and chuckled as she smiled at Sonoko softly as she laid her hand on Sonoko's shoulder

Ran" I think Shoji really wore you out tonight! Don't worry you dont have to.."

Sonoko then grabbed Ran's shoulders again this time raising her voice her eyes widening

Sonoko" RAN-CHAN! SHINICHI IS SHOJI! JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

Shoji on the bed then cocked his head to the side as Ran and Sonoko looked at him

Shoji" goo?"

Ran then raised her eyebrow at Sonoko

Ran" Sonoko-chan...are you alright?..."

Sonoko" I KNOW I AM RIGHT! SHOJI IS KUDOU-KUN! HE IS! I AM NOT DREAMING! YOU MUST BELIEVE ME!"

Ran then picked up Shoji and started walking Sonoko to the door

Ran" Sonoko-chan...you really need some rest, I really appreciate it for watching Shoji-kun for me!"

Sonoko" fine Ran-chan...but we seriously need to talk about this later!"

Ran nodded at Sonoko smiling nervously

Ran" o..ofcourse!"

As Sonoko left she glanced back at Shoji who mouthed to her " She will never believe you". Sonoko then shouted to Ran

Sonoko" SEE! SEE! HE TALKED AGAIN! IT'S KUDOU-KUN!"

Ran" Sonoko-chan..you really really...need sleep...goodnight!"

Sonoko" WAIT!"

Ran then shut the door and let out a sigh as she stared back down at Shoji in her arms with a questionable look

Ran" geez Shoji-kun...what did you do to Sonoko-chan tonight?..."

Shoji just let out a baby giggle and smiled at Ran making Ran awe

Shoji" _oh...I just drove her to the point of insanity...note to self. ...another good quality as being a baby"_

**END**

**Shoji" for once...you did something good..."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" oh yes..driving my favorite charcater insane.."**

**Shoji" No...driving her insane was a GOOD thing.."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" go suck on a bottle.. ( glares)"**

**welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Child problems and I gotta go, hopefully I will have another chapter up soon till then...**

**( waves) Bye byez**

**Dont forget to review!**


	6. Into The Abyss Of Two Hearts Part 1

Hello all my lovely fans ( bows)

Shoji" " ( rolls eyes) oi...oi..."

I am sorry to say that I am soon going back to school for my first year of high school ( horror screams in background)

Shoji" wait...that's a **GOOD **thing!"

" ( glares at shoji) like I was saying...I am going back to school like in two weeks not to mention my birthday ( cough cough) AUGUST 13 ( cough cough) and I wont be updating as quickly as I have been this past summer.."

( gives **Ske **a hug) I am so sorry my faithful reader! ( crys)"

Shoji" takku..."

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter which is suppose to be some what sad because I am soon wrapping up " Child Problems" and begin soon to my old story " The Baby Story" which is the main thing, cuz I have planned a trilogy of my stories Child Problems, The Baby Story, and something else X3.

Anyway I do not own Detective Conan it all belongs to Gosho Aoyoma!

Enjoy and Don't Forget to Review!

(plus I am using two different songs in this story to songs that I love...One is called When you love and the other is Cannonball)

_**Into The Abyss Of Two Hearts Part One**_

She sat there in her room on her bed in the place of her mind once again, her knees brought up to her chest as she every once in awhile glanced at the baby bundled up in blankets softly snoozing beside her on the bed

_Close your eyes..._

_Leave the world behind..._

_Find a place deep inside..._

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she watched the baby's little chest rise up and down ever so soundly then turned her head back to her hand resting on her knees and slowly bent her head foward the bangs of her hair shadowing her eyes.

_Where you imagine..._

_Where Love never dies..._

_In the night...when you reach for me_

A soft sigh escaped Ran's lips as she once again began to think of where the mysterious person she knew from childhood was, Kami...did she ever so wish she knew where he was. Ever so slowly a tear slid down her cheek as she let out shaky sigh. She didn't want to cry again, it felt so stupid! Why did she have to cry over **him**! Did he really affect her this much that she couldn't even control her own emotions?

_In your heart.._

_hear my sigh..._

_Now and forever..._

_Will you remember?..._

Another tear fell silently on her bed as she gulped back more tears that seemed to force it's way back up to her eyes. Was she really off this bad for him? I mean come on...they have been friends since childhood and everything but did she really hurt this bad for him? **_Oh Kami did it ever hurt..._** Somewhere in her heart flickered hope that he hasn't forgotten about her, that maybe he still remembered her and hasn't ran off with someone else on this supposed " Hard Case". And hopefully...has a place for her in his heart.

_When you love..._

_Your not alone.._

_The one you Love..._

_Is there beside you..._

Ugh! Why did she have to gruel over this now? Especially with a child there sleeping beside her! The child...Ran slowly looked at Shoji softly sleeping as tears brimmed her eyes as she began to look more deeply at the snoozing face.

**_Ran" Ugh! Right when we get on the plane you fell right to sleep!"_**

_**Shinichi scratched his cheek in embarrassment as he raised his eyebrows at her**_

**_Shincihi" I did?..."_**

_**Ran rolled her eyes at Shinichi **_

**_Ran" Geez..what is the difference between you and a baby!"_**

_**Shinichi put his hand behind his head and let out a nervous laugh**_

**_Shinichi" Ha Ha Ha Ha..."_**

Ran felt a soft smile come onto her face as she remembered her trip to New York with Shinichi...

_Shinichi..._The smile had now appeared as a pained smile as her heart ached at all the happy memories that came rushing forward she once had, sad thing is they were only **_once_** and she would give anything to go back to them...to go back to **_him.. _**This was beginning to get to deep for her to painful to stand around waiting and crying on her bed when she ever got the slightest reminder of him. She leaned over to Shoji and brushed the side of his cheek as he snoozed soundly and gave him teary smile as a soft tear drop landed on his cheek.

" I just don't think...I can...I can be strong enough to go on like this..."

A small little hand rested on Ran's hand making Ran's eyebrows raise. Shoji had heard what she had said, he could feel in her voice through her presence that she was once again hurting because of him. Shoji's little eyes opened showing his dark blue eyes filled with hurt something not normal for a baby...something a baby doesn't have, babies don't have this look because they never experienced such emotions through their lives yet something they don't even understand. This took on Ran very shockingly...making her mouth open slowly letting out a soft gasp

_Never lost..._

_Or on your own..._

_The gentle hand is there to guide you..._

".. Shoji...kun...?..."

Shoji then got up from his blankets and slowly stood up and toddled over to Ran and plopped down in her lap and lifted his hands up to her face and cupped his little hands on her cheeks looking deep into her eyes which surprised Ran very greatly that a baby is doing this... **_A Baby! _**

" _Ran..."_

_When you can see me..._

_You Must Believe me..._

Ran then placed her own hands on Shoji's and stared back into his deep blue eyes smiling her eyes brimming with tears with a yet shine in the deep blueish-purple eyes of hers.

" Why do you always seem to comfort me in some way?..."

Shoji just smiled at Ran making Ran let out a soft chuckle

" _There she is again..."_

Ran then scooped up Shoji in her arms and brought him close to her chest leaning her head down to his, softly rubbing her cheek against his smiling a soft smile.

"_I Love you so much Shoji-kun..."_

Shinichi's eyes through Shoji's opened widely and then softened as he mentally let out a sigh in relief knowing he made her feel better and something more but also the feeling that made him clench he wasn't there and he wasn't him to hold her when she needed him at the time of most.

_there still a little bit of your ghost...your weakness_

_there is still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed.._

_You step a little closer each day and I cant say what's going on..._

The most of what he could do now was comfort her in this way, he felt a little relief in his heart he could comfort her at all but still wanted ever so much to be the one that held her and not to hold anything back against her to make her ever worry again, he brought his small little hands and wrapped it around Ran's neck and nuzzled into her chest taking in the scent of her and hearing her heart slowly thump which calmed him ever so. Ran smiled softly at the baby seeing his eyes get heavy with sleep as hers were too. She slowly leaned against her pillow and closed her eyes and let herself rock into the abyss of sleep as well as Shoji did too.

_Stones taught me to fly..._

_Love taught me to lie..._

_Life taught me to die..._

_So it's not hard to fall.. _

_When you flow like a cannonball.._

_**Shinichi...**_

**The Next Day: Saturday**

It has been now officially 12 days, but fact is Shoji didn't feel any different he was still a little infant entwined in Ran's arms asleep, it was about 8 am when he started to stir. He slowly opened eyes and looked at the alarm clock with glowed red saying **8:15 a.m.. **He then rolled over to his side to push against Ran's chest to let her know he was awake but when he did roll over he just felt the sheets of the bed. Ran had already gotten up earlier and let him sleep longer. Shoji then sat up in his bed and stuck his nose up in the air like a dog trying to catch a scent. He then smelled from the kitchen steamed rice and eggs cooking and a smile came onto his lips as his eyes opened wider

" _Breakfast!"_

Shoji then hopped down from Ran's bed and crawled out of Ran's room and down the hall to see Kogoro sitting down at the table who was reading the newspaper, fold it down to look at Shoji and raise an eyebrow at him.

Kogoro" so it woke you too?"

Shoji just smiled at Kogoro nervously as he let out a laugh and mumbled as he went back to reading his newspaper

Kogoro" Kid thinks like me.."

Ran then walked out in her blue sleeveless summer dress with a pink apron tied around her waist and pink oven mittens on as she held out a pot of steaming rice as her face glowed at the two sitting at the table staring at her with hungry eyes.

Ran" I see...so the smell of breakfast woke you both up this morning?"

Ran chuckled as Kogoro and Shoji just simply nodded at her with chopsticks ready and set in their hands, Ran then set the pot of rice and eggs down on the table and put a bib on Shoji as she began to feed him.

Ran" well someone is hungry today!"

Shoji just simply gave her a cute baby smile as he opened his mouth for another scoop of rice and eggs

Shoji" _Finally! Real food! Not baby food! but fooooood!"_

Kogoro then glanced at Shoji while he was eating and paused as he cleared his throat and put his chopsticks down on the table when he remembered something that happened this morning.

" Ahem...Ran I think you need to stop for a moment, you might want to hear this, it's about the Kid."

Ran paused from putting another spoonful of eggs and rice in Shoji's mouth and turned to Kogoro raising her eyebrows, making Shoji narrow his eyes in irritation from his interruption of getting food .

Ran" Yes?..."

Kogoro" Well, I got a phone call from the kid's mom today and she said that she would be coming by to pick up Shoji this afternoon"

Shoji's eyebrows started to twitch rapidly as he knew who was going to pick him this afternoon as Ran's face began to sadden

Ran" I see..."

Kogoro then looked at her with sad eyes knowing he was not done with the news as he grabbed her hand and squeezed at it looking at her with a guilty look in his eyes as he knew what he was about to say

Kogoro" and Ran...they said too that Conan wasn't coming back that he was going to go to stay home for good but to tell you thank you for all that you have done, I am proud of you Ran. You really took care of the Kid for a good while."

Ran just looked down as she nodded and then stood up and began to collect the dishes from the table and head to the kitchen to wash the dishes but before she went she turned to Shoji and smiled softly at him

Ran" guess were going to have to get you ready for your Okasaan to pick you up ne?"

Shoji just sat there as he stared at her go off to the kitchen as she began to wash the dishes, dumbfounded at what he just heard.

Shoji" _Conan isn't coming back?...D...Does that mean Haibara really did it?...She found the antidote!"_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Osaka Cafe**

" Are you Kidding Me! "

Heiji just smiled at Kazuah nervously as he got up from the table where Kazuah and him were sitting as Kazuah glared at him as he pushed his chair in.

Heiji" I swear, it wont be long! I'll be back soon"

Kazuah" TAKKU! That's all you think about! Being Mr. Great Detective!"

Heiji just waved at her as he ran out of the cafe and started to run down to a local apartment complex where he saw a black Porsche drive into.

Heiji" _This must be the guys Kudou is always talking about!"_

Heiji then quickly hid behind a car parked nearby the black porsche as he watched two men step out one with long blonde hair and the other with black glasses on both of them wearing black suits and black hats with cold smiles on their faces as hey headed up the apartment building. Heiji's eyes slowly opened as he watched them go into the building.

" _Holy crap...it is them..."_

Heiji then pulled out his cell phone and dialed up the police and then ran into the building to watch to see what they were going to do next.

-------------

" Hey Boss...this is the guy who had that program about the DNA changes that could help us finish up our latest project?"

Gin just smiled coldly as he slowly pulled back his gun into his coat as he stared at the corpse leaning against the wall his eyes widened with a bullet in his chest.

Gin" Right. Not only will this help us, we could finally finish up Aptx4869 without that annoying woman who wont come out of hiding. I was really looking forward to seeing Sherry with her face full of pure horror as we were about to kill her."

" I wouldn't plan on finishing that project so quickly..."

Gin and Vodka quickly turned around to see Heiji leaning against the doorway smiling cooly as he looked at them with a cold glare.

Heiji" The police are already on their way, but you two should be proud that you have been getting away for this long."

Vodka quickly reached out of his jacket and pulled out a black pistol aiming for his heart

Vodka" Kid, you don't know who you are dealing with"

Gin slowly had an cold grin come onto his face as he put his hand infront of Vodka's gun

Vodka" B...Boss...?"

Gin" Tell us Boy...What do you know about us?"

Heiji stood up and put his hands in his pocket as he smiled at them with confidence

Heiji" Let's just say I have connections with those " experiments" of yours and I happen to know alot about your organization"

Gin" Well..Well...you should be proud of yourself , I hope you are because you just helped us out plenty. Vermouth."

Heiji" What th.."

Before he could finish a woman with long blonde hair and a cold smile on her face from behind hit him straight in the back of his head with her gun and knocked him out cold.

Vermouth" goodnight..."

**to be continued...**

**HA HA! A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hope you enjoy cause it's time for me to go this part one of the end of Child problems so dont forget to review and I shall see ya'll later Ta Ta---DetectiveGirl2005**

**( oh in the begining, that memory Ran had about he and Shinichi is from Shinichi's first Case) **


	7. Time To Grow Up Part One

**Click ( spotlights shine down)**

" **ahem..." ( walks into spotlight) **

" **Ladies And Gentlemen!" ( spreads arms wide out)**

**Shoji"...oh for the love of..."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( drops arms to side and glares at Shoji) you can shut up! This is my show!"**

**Shoji" Well.. actually it would be mine because the story is really about me.."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ...gawd whatever! Anyway, Hello to all my fans, I am back up with yet another chapter of Child Problems, and oh my good golly gosh it has been a while hasn't it? Sorry! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review!"**

**( spotlight shuts off)**

**Time To Grow Up Part One**

" I know I put it here somewhere..."

The little baby who sat on a blanket that was spread out on the floor infront of some stuffed animals and a toy truck cursed under his breathe as he stuck his hand around in the back of his diaper looking for something.

" Where the hell did I put it!"

As his little hand went back and forth across his little bottom when he came across something small, square and flat. A bright smile came onto his face as his eyes lit up when he pulled out the small book and held it up

" AHA! I knew it was in there somewhere!"

The baby's eyes glistened as he rubbed his thumbs over the title on the book that read " **RAN'S DIARY"** .The little baby with brown hair and blue eyes quickly whipped his head side to side, just to make sure Ran was still busy in her room, talking on the phone with the now paranoid Sonoko, constantly assuring her that young Shoji was not the 17 year old Kudou Shinichi that she swore she thought who was from the other night's babysitting job incident. When Shoji made a final look to make sure no one was watching him he then turned his attention back to the book and had his eyes narrowed as he smiled dumbly

" If I keep this up, I'm sure I will get caught soon..."

Shoji then flipped he book open and grinned excitedly to see the many mysterious wonders of girl he loved, that began on page one.

" _Oh boy! Now to see what secrets **she has**!"_

_**Dear Diary, so many things have been going on in my life now! **_

_**First off, I am now the care taker of this young boy named Co..**_

" Yeah Yeah, I know that"

The young baby had his eyes half mooned in boredom as he began to flip through the book more, trying to find something more when he came across some particular words as he was flipping through the book that had said " **Shinichi's mom and told me and Shinichi"** Shoji's eyes quickly snapped open wide the pupils in his eyes dilating as he began flipping through the book rapidly looking for that page

" NANI!"

He then held the book closer to his face his eyes slowly expanding as he read what was on the page

**Dear Diary!**

**I got a special phone call from Shinichi's mom today, to just check up on me and to see how I was doing with Conan-kun.**

**She told me that she had a secret for me about Shinichi...**

**and..(wicked smile) oh what a special little fact this was indeed! ( giggle)**

**I never knew that Shinichi had...**

" SHOJI-KUN!"

Out of sheer shock in surprise from the high pitched yell from behind him the baby accidentally threw the book up in the air , his eyes almost bugging out and his hair standing up as his little teeth pressed down against each other. Ran who stood in the doorway of the Agency stared at Shoji with shock, her eyes wide and a crimson color appearing on her cheeks as she pointed to the little book that he held in his hands

" Shoji-kun...what is that?.."

The little baby looked down at the book and then looked up at Ran and let out a coo and titled his head to the side

" Gaaaaa? _Crap...so much for that..."_

Ran then kneeled down infront of the baby and took the little book out of his hand and put it behind her back as she leaned in closer to him her cheeks darkening color, her eyebrows burrowing together making her face look like a shy little girl

" You didn't read anything did you?..."

The little baby moved his head backwards a little a nervous smile on his face, from Ran who leaned in closer raising her eyebrow at him

" G...Gaaa?.."

" Yes you Mister! I caught you red handed with my diary!"

The little baby begin to wonder his eyes around as Ran continued to stare at him with her cheeks rosy and her eyebrows burrowed together. The little baby begin to sweat as he then looked back at her, smiling nervously and did a little shrug as a huge sweat drop formed at the back of his head

" Gooo..."

Ran blinked her eyes as she stared at Shoji blankly before holding her hand up to her mouth and began to giggle uncontrollably from the look on the baby's face from her suspecting him. Little Shoji blinked his eyes as he stared at her with utter confusion

" G..Goo? _w..what?.._"

Ran then wrapped her arms around Shoji, pulling him into her chest as she nuzzled her head against his letting out another giggle

" You are just too Cute!"

" _G..Gawd.."_

The little babies face begin to redden from shyness of being so close against her, Ran then stood up and carried him with her to the couch as she plopped down on it and then set the baby down on her lap and grabbed his tiny little hands and began to move them up and down then side to side making the baby's eyes narrow and his cheeks redden from embarrassment from being the dancing baby when he caught a glimpse of Ran's eyes as they began to sadden.

" Shoji-kun..."

The little babies hands dropped down to his little feet as he grasped them and looked up to her face letting out a soft coo. Ran smiled at him softly as she brushed her fingers over the bangs on his forehead

" Shoji-kun...I just want to thank you..from last night...from..taking care of me when I wasn't feeling to happy"

The little baby smiled up at teenage girl that smiled sadly at him, the little baby then opened his arms up reaching to her making the teenage girl smile lovingly down at him as she wrapped him up in a hug as he entwined his little arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder as she smiled softly rocking back and forth moving her hand up and down his little back as she whispered out softly

" I love you Shoji-kun"

" _I love you too..."_

The moment was soon ruined when the telephone began to ring. Ran then snapped her head up from cuddling with Shoji and quickly got up and answered the phone

" Moshi Moshi Mouri Detective Ag.."

" RAN- CHAN!"

Ran's eyes widened from hearing the girls cry of help in the phone and spoke out worriedly into the phone

" Kazuah-Chan?..."

Kazuah who stood in a telephone booth across from the cafe that Heiji left her choked out through her sobs as she held the telephone close to her

" Ran-Chan! Heiji has gone missing!"

The pupils in Ran's eyes dilated as fear appeared on her face making Shoji look up at her with a concerned look of what was going on.

" What!"

" Last night, Heiji and I were having some coffee from coming home after a case he wrapped up, when we were there he was staring at this black porsche that drove by , and then said he had to go check on something and left...he hasn't been back since.and I...I.."

Kazuah then began to break down into sobs holding the phone tighter as she choked through her sobs again

" I don't know what to do! I am afraid that..that.."

" Oh Kazuah-chan! It's okay, calm down, we'll figure out something! Have you reported it to the police yet?"

Kazuah gulped down sobs as she tried to speak clearer through her tears

" Y..Yes...but they haven't found anything yet..Ran-chan...could...could you come down to Oaska with your Otousan? It could be really good if you came down here plus I am sure Mouri-san could help us..."

" Sure, I'll go get ready now to come down there, just stay calm Kazuah-chan we will find him okay?.."

Kazuah begin to smile beginning to feel a little relief

" Th..Thanks Ran-chan.."

**Click**

Ran then let out a sigh as she hung the phone up and turned her head toward Shoji as he let out a coo. Ran smiled softly at him as she sat him on the couch

" Shoji-kun...today were are going to go meet Kazuah-chan because it seems she is having a little trouble in finding Hejij-kun okay?"

Shoji's eyes began to widen as he watched Ran leave the room to go get Kogoro, the pupils in his eyes began to dilate as he began to process of what he heard over the phone with Kazuah and Ran

" Black...porsche?..Kogoro?..Oh..shit.."

**to be continued...**

**Don't forget to review, and I hoped you enjoyed! Keep watch for the next chapter that I may have up sometime in September! It's time for Shoji to the rescue! Lol**

**-----DeectiveGirl2005**


	8. Time To Grow Up Part TWo

**( click, spotlights drop down on stage)**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( comes walking out in a white top hat and white suit, grins) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU..."**

**POM!**

**Shoji" ( Shoji pops out of hat in bunny suit snarling) I would sleep with lights on tonight..."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( wicked smile) Loook! You are so uber Kawaii!"**

**Shoji" ( grinds teeth together) D not under estimate the small people..."**

**Detective Girl 2005"( eyes narrow) Do not under estimate the TALL people, anywayz...Howdy-do my lovely fans! I have yet another exciting, dramatic, humorous, agonizing, bone chilling, gut bursting, tear jerking.."**

**Shoji" FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY JUST SAY IT!"**

**DetectiveGirl2005"...( glares) another chapter of Child Problems..."**

**(spot lights shut off)**

**I do not own Detective Conan, it all belongs to that Cool Guy Gosho Aoyoma, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Time To Grow Up! Part 2**

" WAIT!"

The tall teenage boy with brown ruffled spiky hair and piercing blue eyes who oddly resembled so much like Kudou Shinichi turned his head behind at the childish feminine voice that cried out to him from behind, and saw a teenage girl with long brown hair and bluish eyes that also resembled oddly much alike Mouri Ran but only quite different, who came running up to him

" Aoko?..."

The teenage girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stamped her foot on the teenage boy's foot making him hop in the air screaming in pain

" GAAAAAA! BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

" I can't believe you! All day today at school I kept on talking to you and calling out your name but you completely ignored me and now I find you heading to the train station? What is going on Kuroba Kaito?.."

Kaito blinked at the girl that stood before him with an irritated look planted on her face then narrowed his eyes at her

" Then why are you following me?..."

Aoko then let out a huff before stomping on his foot again making him yelp out in pain as she began turning to leave

" Fine! Forget it! You go ahead and be a jerk!"

As she began storming off she felt a tug at her arm that made her stop, she then turned around raising her eyebrows to see Kaito looking at her with his eyebrows burrowed together as he smiled softly

" Sorry...if I was ignoring you today, I had alot on my mind. I just have to take care of some business."

Aoko eyes began to soften feeling the anger that she had towards him slowly drain away as she began to look in his eyes that stared at her softly, she then softly whispered out

" Kaito...but.."

Kaito then let go of her arm and then picked up the duffel bag that he had dropped and slung it over his shoulder as he stuffed his other hand in his pocket and grinned at her

" Gosh, that face is priceless! I love that dumb look of yours, don't ever lose it Okay! Ha Ha Ha!"

Aoko's eyebrow twitched as she began to narrow her eyes at him once again

" E...Excuse Me?.."

before she knew it Kaito already began running towards the train as he screamed behind him

" Gotta Go! See Ya! Don't wanna miss the train!"

" KUROBA KAITO JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOU RETURN!"

Kaito just turned his head and grinned as he waved to her before stepping onto the train

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mouri Detective Agency...**

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kogoro burrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at the screaming baby who was laying down on the changing table with his diaper on backwards

" GEEZ KID! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN LOUD!"

Shoji squinted his eyes together in pain and gritted in his little teeth together

" _Hmm I don't know...**MAYBE BECAUSE MY DIAPER IS ON LIKE I AM WEARING A FREAKING THONG!"**_

Ran then came in running into the room to see what the screaming was all about and gasped when she saw what condition Shoji was in and the frustrated Kogoro who was about to blow his top off from trying to change Shoji's diaper

" OTOUSAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR SHOJI-KUN!"

Ran quickly went over to Shoji who was laying on his stomach with his little bottom stuck in the air with a diaper wedged up his butt like a super wedgie. Ran quickly unfastened the diaper/ thong Shoji was painfully wearing making Shoji let out a sigh of relief as she fastened it on the right way.

" Mou! Otousan! All I asked you to do was to change Shoji-kun's diaper but now he may get a rash from the way his diaper was!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes at Kogoro as he clung to Ran who held him

" _Geez...can't even change a freakin diaper..."_

Kogoro narrowed his eyes at Ran as he pointed to Shoji who clung to her

" I am not the one who is suppose to look after the little squirt, and didn't we have a deal **_I WOULDN'T _**be changing the freaking diapers!"

Ran rolled her eyes as she picked up Shoji's baby bag and started heading out the door

" Yeah Yeah...it was only this once and I thought you would **_at least_** be able to do that. Now Come on before we miss our train to Osaka!"

Kogoro narrowed his eyes as he huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets and started heading out the door cursing under his breathe.

--------------------------------------

**In Some Ware House in Osaka somewhere...**

"_Kami...my head...it feels like a ton..."_

Heiji slowly opened his eyes to see he was in dark murky place, his hands bound together with a rope around a chair behind him that was chained to a floor. He tried moving around but soon stopped from the pain from his head. Great...Just great, this was exactly what he needed just now. He then let out a groan and started to calm his head and started to look around of where he was, clearly by the dark murky large place he was in he could tell it was a Warehouse of some kind he then spotted to the far left of him bundles of wood and a saw from a opening to another room ,clearly it was a Wood Factory Warehouse a few blocks away from the Apartment Complex he was knocked out at. He then started to try remembering what had happened about the men he saw at the apartment complex ,he began to clench his teeth together as anger rose in his chest.

" _Dmmint..they caught me...geez...how long has it been?..w..wait."_

Heiji then looked behind him to see his watch on his wrist and his eyes flew wide open with shock and fear when he realized how long he had been gone from leaving Kazuah

"FOURTEEN HOURS? OH GAWD KAZUAH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Osaka Train Station...5 p.m.**

" RAN-CHAN!"

Kazuah began to run up to Ran with Shoji the moment she saw them step off the train and hit her with a huge hug, squeezing her as more tears slipped down her cheeks as she let out shaky sobs. Shoji's eyes widened by the sudden impact when suddenly he couldn't breathe because he was in-between the two girl's chests.

" _OH GAWD! AM I GUNNA DIE IN THIS WAY! NEED AIR! ( GASP) AIIIIIIIIR!"_

" K...Kazuah-chan!"

Ran the slipped out of Kazuah's grasp letting Shoji let out a huge sigh in relief as he enjoyed precious air once again as Ran reached into her pocket and grabbed a tissue and handed to Kazuah who took it gratefully and began to wipe her eyes

" Don't worry Kazuah-chan we will find Hattori-Kun! I promise.."

Kazuah gulped back tears as she smiled at Ran and nodded her head

" R..Right"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Hours Later at Osaka Cafe Where Heiji was last seen...**

Kazuah grasped her hands around the warm cup of coffee and sipped at it feeling he warm sensation of the liquid slowly calm her as she began to tell everything that happened 16 hours earlier

" We came here after solving this murder case at someone's house, we had a cup of coffee and began talking about the case when he began to stop talking suddenly and stare out the window..."

Shoji who laid in Ran's arms started to raise his eyebrow at what Kazuah was saying

" _c..could it have been the organization?..."_

Kogoro then lifted a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat as he laid his hands on the table and stared at Kazuah with his serious " deduction face"

" Do you know just at what he was staring at?"

Kazuah burrowed her eyebrows together as she began to recollect everything from that moment

" It was this black car...a European type of car and when he saw it, there was a certain expression that came across his face I couldn't quite point out...but once he saw it he immediately got up and told me he would be back soon..but...I'm afraid..whatever he was going after...he...he.."

Kazuah couldn't finish her sentence when she suddenly broke down in tears rubbing her eyes furiously to try to stop them but couldn't when she began to sob

" I..I am so scared!"

Ran burrowed her eyebrows together at the state of condition Kazuah was in and then leaned over and grasped her hand and then looked at Kogoro who nodded her head at her and then stood up with Kazuah to walk her to the bathroom to calm her down, but before she did

" Otousan, watch Shoji-kun while I am gone okay?"

" WHAT!"

Ran death glared Kogoro as she handed down Shoji to him

" I have to go with Kazuah-chan...you can at least watch him for me for a few minutes...okay?"

Kogoro narrowed his eyes together as he took Shoji out of her hands and set him in his lap

" Fine..."

Ran then quickly went with Kazuah to the bathroom leaving Shoji with his eyes narrowed sitting in Kogoro's lap, as Kogoro tapped his finger on the table

" Geez...why does she make me do everything...I swear she is just like that woman!."

" _well...if you weren't so lazy and drunk all the time maybe you would be some help..."_

Shoji let out a sigh in annoyance as Kogoro continued his constant muttering when he began to look out the window

" _Please hurry Ran..I don't want to listen to your Old Man's constant whi..."_

Shoji soon stopped thinking and began to widen his eyes as he saw something white in the dark sky as it slowly soared down onto a building rooftop across from the cafe they were at. Soon the white soaring thing landed on the roof, showing it was no ordinary white thing but..

" _KAITO KID?"_

Shoji's pupils in his eyes began to shrink as he saw the tall teenage boy dressed in white from bottom to top and his white cape flapping behind him who was staring directly down at the cafe with his monocle smirking. Oh woderful..he wasn't just staring at the cafe but at Shoji which hit Shoji with surprise

" _D...Don't tell me that.."_

Next thing Shoji saw was Kaito on the rooftop who was waving a pink rattle at him grinning with laughter in his eyes, making Shoji clench down on his teeth as he death glared him

" _He Knows..."_

Shoji cursed under his breathe as he quickly darted his eyes from the window then up at Kogoro who was still going on about his life and quietly slipped out of his arms and landed on his knees and hands and began crawling away without Kogoro towards the cafe door and slipped out when someone was walking in

" _Dammint! First the organization, then Hattori missing, now **him."**_

Shoji then got up on his little legs and quickly began waddling across the street getting stares at people watching him make his way quickly across the street to the building across where Kaito Kid awaited him. As soon as Shoji enetered the building he found Kaito leaning against a wall beside him grinning down at him

" Long Time No See Shin-Chan!"

Shoji narrowed his eyes at the grinning Kaito Kid

" You've got some nerve showing up here..."

Kaito Kid's grin grew as he stood up from the wall and raised his eyebrows at the baby who death glared at him from the ground

" Of Course! So Foolish of me, how could I forget that I am in **GREAT **risk of the great Tantei- now baby could capture me!"

Shoji's eyebrows began to twitch as he death glared him

" Don't under estimate me..."

Kaito grinned as began to snicker as he got down on his knees to be at level with Shoji

" No No, of course not! I would never think to under estimate you like **_this!"_**

Shoji clenched his teeth together as he death glared Kaito Kid and began to clench his teeth together

" I'm warning you...you are **pushing it..."**

Kaito Kid waved his hand at him as he smiled nervously at Shoji

" Okay Okay! What's got your diaper tied in a knot?"

Shoji then hissed at Kaito through his teeth

" Shut up.."

Kaito Kid grinned at him before quickly changing his expression to a serious matter

" Listen...I am not here to toy with you tonight.. I am here because I have heard some rumors that the people who killed my Otousan are here and are also the ones who has that Osaka friend of yours hostage..."

Shoji's eyebrows began to raise

" So...you also know the Black Organization huh?..."

Kaito Kid stood up and brushed his pants off as he glanced back down at the baby who raised his eyebrows at him

" If that's what they are called, then yeah."

Shoji then quickly narrowed his eyes at him as he spoke in a low tone

" How do I know you aren't one of them or trying to pull something on me again?..."

Kaito Kid's gaze on Shoji's hardened as his blue piercing eyes stared intently down at him

" Believe what you want, I am here to help...also, I am here to find the ones that killed my Otousan."

Shoji's eyebrows raised when he smiled and closed his eyes and lowered his head

" Heh...fine."

Shoji then looked back up at Kaito Kid with his piercing blue eyes

" I am trusting you..."

Kaito Kid smiled as he raised his eyebrows at him

" Good, then shall we began?"

Kaito Kid then picked up Shoji and snapped his fingers, suddenly poofing into the air in his hang glider with Shoji under his arms with his eyes almost bugging out

" OI OI!"

Kaito looked at baby with wide eyes under his arm

" It's this or the hat!"

Shoji froze under Kid's arm and had a blank look on his face before looking at Kaito narrowing his eyes

" This is fine..."

Kaito grinned at him

" I thought so"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back At The Osaka Cafe...**

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**!"

Kogoro began to sweat as he took a couple steps back from the furious Ran who stared at him with fear and shock with anger..of course

" YOU LOST SHOJI-KUN!"

Kogoro suddenly put his hands up infront of him as he smiled nervously and took another step back

" Well...um..he kind of slipped out of my lap without me noticing...eheh..."

" **YOU WEREN'T WATCHING HIM!"**

**to be continued...**

**hehehhehehehehehehe ahhh I have now brought Kaito Kid into this and brought Kogoro to his knees to Ran muwhahaha what shall happen to Shoji now? Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( narrows eyes) some baby sitter you are..."**

**Kogoro"...( glares) shut up."**


	9. Missing Baby

**Aieeeee! I am so sorry for not updating in like for so long! I have been doing this and that and this and that and ( spins around and falls) yeah you get me...**

**Shoji" ...( raises eyebrow) "**

**Here is the next chapter of Child Problems! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please!**

**Missing Baby...**

" SHOJI!"

" SHOJI-KUUUUN!"

" HEY BRAT!"

The tall teenage girl with flowing brown hair stopped dead cold in her tracks almost making Kazuah bump into her when they were running around the town looking for the missing child. Ran slowly turned her head around to Kogoro behind her who oddly fell silent from her look in her eyes when she hissed through her teeth at him

" Don't call him brat...he is something more than just a **brat**...and most of all, you were the one that lost him...so, you better call him by his real name or some **things** will happen..."

Kogoro's eyebrow began to twitch, as he smiled nervously at his furious daughter before him

" S..Shoji-kun!"

**Somewhere up in the sky...**

" Dammint..."

The teenage mysterious thief raised his eyebrows at the small infant look-alike of Shinichi when he was a baby, curse under his breathe as he was reaching his hand behind him trying to grab something with his small little hands

" problem?..."

The little infant paused, and then narrowed his eyes when he lowered his voice

" It's nothing..."

Kaito Kid raised his eyebrow at the obviously irritated baby struggling to get something done under his arm as they headed their way to Heiji's kidnapped location

" Doesn't look like nothing.."

The infant's eyes glare hardened as he paused another time from trying to reach behind him for his little diaper, before inhaling a sharp breathe, then letting it out as his cheeks began to redden as he spoke under his breathe

" I have a rash..."

" What was that?..."

Little Shoji-kun's face began to redden more when he looked away

" The old man put my diaper on wrong and I have a rash .."

A smirk began to paint across on the teenage thief's face, as he stared at the embarrassed little baby

" You, poor poor thing!"

Shoji-kun's cheeks darkened as he hissed through his teeth

" Shut Up.."

The smile on Kaito's face only grew as his eyes glistened at Shoji's face not getting enough of it

" I know it hurts, and your neechan isn't here to take care of you but will this make you feel better?..."

Kaito paused and closed his eyes before clearing his throat when he mimicked Ran's voice exactly thanks to his skills of mimicking other peoples voices and batted his eyelashes at Shoji in Ran's voice

" Oh! My poor little Shoji-kun! Come to your neechan, she will make it all go away!"

Shoji's cheeks only darkened the more from such embarrassment before his eyes were fixed in a death glare towards Kaito snickering, his eyebrow beginning to twitch when he hissed through his teeth before climbing up on Kaito's head pushing down on his hat over his eyes

" BASTARD!"

" AHHH! BAKA! I CAN'T SEE! YOUR GOING TO MAKE US CRASH!"

" AT LEAST YOU'LL DIE!"

**Back in the town searching for Shoji...**

" SHOJI! SHOJIIIII!"

The tall teenaged girl with long flowing brown hair and bluish-purple eyes had a worried and tired look in her eyes from all the searching for the past 2 hours running down the streets calling out the missing infants name looking side to side hoping for some sign of him

" Shoji-kun..."

The pace of the running started to decrease when the teenage girl began to have tears swell up at the corner of her eyes, her voice already strained from all the yelling, she began to walk now, her eyebrows burrowing together as guilt began to pound against her for letting herself be so stupid to let her Otousan to watch him.

" Oh Shoji..."

Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks, as she looked down at the ground, the guilt tearing at her slowly and painfully before she snapped her head up in the air her tears flowing in both directions, clenching her hands into balls of fists as she let out a yell making people turn and look at her

" **SHOJIIIII!"**

--------------------------------------------

_**SHOJIIIII!**_

The young infant you was holding onto Kaito Kid's hat from blinding him suddenly snapped his head up in the air like a dog sensing something, his eyes began to dialate from what he thought he heard

" _...Ran..?.."_

The teenage thief raised his eyebrows at the suddenly serious baby on top of his back

" What's wrong with you?..."

" Didn't you hear that?..."

" No..."

Shoji's eyes began to have a serious look to them as he turned his head searching behind his in the dark cool night his eyebrows burrowing together

" It was Ran.."

The teenage thief burrowed his eyebrows together staring at the infant on his back crazily

" Okay then..."

" I swear I heard her..."

Kaito raised his eyebrows as he stared ahead into the cool dark night whispering under his breathe

" someone's crazy.."

Shoji quickly snapped his head towards Kaito, his eyes glaring at him as his eyebrow twitched rapidly

" I heard that..."

Shoji paused for a moment at the sudden silence that fell over them after he had said that and raised his eyebrows as he leaned over Kaito's hat

" What's going on..."

Kaito Kid's eyes began to harden as he stared below him at a dark factory where a black Porche was parked infront of

" I found Hattorri-kun..."

**to be continued...**

**Yay! Another cliff hanger! How is Shoji going to save them all? Oh no Ran, is on her way with the police! I should shutup before I ruin the semi-final chapter of Child Problems!**

**Shoji" Yeah seriously..shutup...and never open your mouth again"**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( narrows eyes) mm..hows that rash doing for ya there buddy?"**

**Shoji"...( eyebrows twitch)..."**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
